Many static resource packaging systems run on build time for features. That is, product developers specify all the static resources that a feature (e.g., web application) may need, and a system groups these static resources into groups. Each group of resources is grouped into one package and transmitted in response to each of one or more predetermined requests. However, given the rapidly evolving state of websites, particularly social networking websites and websites supporting an increasing number of web applications that users may opt to include in particular personal pages, existing build-time systems are no longer optimal. Resources that are appropriate to package at any given point in time may no longer be appropriate to package together within a very short timeframe thereafter.